Endure and Survive Winter
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Joel and Ellie had returned from the Firefly lab, and made it back to Tommy's. However, Tommy found something very strange under the power plant. What did Tommy find? What adventures lie for Joel and Ellie? Can their strong bond be enough? I try too keep these stories less gory, but we'll see. Rated T for language, and possible content.
1. Chapter 1: Found Somethin'

Tommy had welcomed back Joel and Ellie into their their establishment. Tommy had something he wanted to show Joel. He had claimed that some electric interference had been occurring beneath the surface of the power plant.

"What's the situation little brother?" Joel asked.

"Well, our guys have been trying to see what this is. We believe it's because of the electricity coming from the generators." Tommy asked.

"What have you tried?" Joel asked.

"Well, someone fired a shot, it seemed to have done nothing. Someone else threw a gun at it, but the strangest thing happened!" Tommy said.

Tommy took out a handgun and threw it at the electric energy. It vanished, but then came back out.

"Woah, you don't think we're dealing with something supernatural, do you?" Joel asked.

"I'm afraid so." Tommy said.

Suddenly, Joel heard a familiar voice. It was Ellie. She still had her backpack and everything.

"Joel what's going, AAAAAAH!"

She tripped on a rock, and fell into the electric energy, then disappeared.

"ELLIE!" Joel screamed.

The only thing that remained was her handgun. Joel took out his backpack, dropped his guns, except his bow and arrow, then jumped in.

"BROTHER!" Tommy called out.

To Tommy's eyes, they vanished. The electric energy stopped flowing. Tommy had become convinced that they were dead.

**Unknown location**

Joel had waken up to find that a reindeer was licking his face. He punched the reindeer, then saw a blonde haired man. He looked around to see trees around him.

"Woah, take it easy!" The man said.

Joel took out his bow and arrow and took aim.

"Who are you?!" Joel asked.

"Look, we're unarmed. We'll just be on our way, sir?" He said.

Joel fired a shot, just below their feet.

"Tell me your name, and I'll put my bow down." Joel said.

"Alright, I'm Kristoff. And this is Sven." He said.

Joel put away his bow, and then picked up his arrow he shot.

"Is there anyone else with you?" Joel asked.

"No, just me and Sven. Alright Sven, let's go." Kristoff said walking away.

"WAIT!"

Kristoff turned around.

"You didn't happen to see a teenage girl did you?" Joel asked.

He then described Ellie's hair, eyes, and height.

"No, but me and Sven are going to Arrendelle-"

"Never heard of it..." Joel said cutting him off.

"But if you can help me find her, I'll come." He added.

"Deal." Kristoff said.

The two shook hands.

**Later...**

They arrived in Arrendelle. Kristoff went ahead and bought carrots for Joel and Sven.

"Shouldn't this place be run down?" Joel asked.

"Why, it's not like our world is in ruin or anything!" Kristoff said.

Sven was about to eat a carrot fully, then Kristoff turned to him.

"Share!" He said.

He took the carrot out of Sven's mouth and took a bite.

"Son, you do know that ain't sanitary right?" Joel said.

"Oh don't worry, I keep Sven real clean!" Kristoff said.

"I'm sure you do..." Joel said to himself.

Joel was astonished how civilized the city was.

"Why would you ask me why this city is run down anyway?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, it's pretty hectic where I'm from." Joel responded.

"And I didn't get your name." Kristoff said.

"I'm Joel, nice to meet you Kristoff." Joel said.

They shook hands.

"What are we waitin' for son, what's today, here?" He added.

"Well, the gates to the palace are opening today, they've been closed for...forever." Kristoff said.

"And one of the princesses are getting knighted as Queen." He added.

"This should be interesting." Joel said.

**Later...**

**Joel's POV**

I had decided to attend the coronation, only because it was in the house of God, and it seemed like my time with Ellie made me a protector. I cleared my mind, then closed his eyes for a second, and cuffed my hands, and prayed quietly and quickly.

"Dear lord, it's been a while, but if you're still listening, I hope you have my little Sarah still safe in your protection, and give me the power to find Ellie and find my way back to Tommy and his other brothers and sisters. Amen."

Then I looked up and saw it was a purple caped women. She looked important around these parts, I guess she's the Queen. I saw this other young looking women on the side wearing a green dress. I reckon this purple caped lady is the older sister. That's how it worked, I think. I watched the older sister bow her head, and a priest with a red robe put a crown on her platinum blonde-haired head.

It was time to stand for the queen, the priest said some foreign lines, and then she was announced as 'Queen Elsa of Arrendelle'. Everyone else repeated, then they clapped. Afterwards, I went back outside. And I saw someone familiar, it was the green dressed girl.

"Hi." She just said.

"Well howdy do, your majesty." I responded.

"Are you lost? The party's this way!" She said.

"But, wait your-"

"Please, call me Anna." She said.

"Alright Anna, I'm looking for this, teenage girl, have you seen her?" He asked.

Joel described Ellie, then Anna answered.

"Sorry, I don't think so."

"Oh, ok. As for the party, I don't think I'm fit for that. I'm not even wearing the right thing." Isaid.

"Oh your fine! I can accept, your unique style." Anna said.

"And hey, my guards can find your girl!" She added.

"Excuse me, my names Joel." I said.

"Nice to meet you!" She said

She ran back to the palace, I haven't seen those in forever. But I knew I had to get moving. Then I heard something behind me.

"JOEL!"

It was Ellie! I turned around, and there she was. She ran to me, and gave me a hug.

"Holy shit Joel! You have no idea what I saw!" She said.

"There was, there was, there was-"

"Alright, alright slow down. Ellie, what happened to you?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Bigger Problems

**Earlier that day...**

Ellie woke up in the middle of a closed space, with rocks surrounding the area.

"Hello?!" Ellie called out.

She reached for her back where she had kept her pistol, but it was gone.

"Ok, who the hell is here?! Don't even think about scaring me!"

She took out her backpack, she noticed the only thing that she had was, a health pack and, a bow and arrow.

"Weird..." She said.

She felt a tremor, and took out her switchblade. She saw rocks beginning to roll towards her.

"What the fuck?" She whispered to herself.

The rocks then unrolled into these small creatures wearing moss for clothing. One of the oldest went up to Ellie.

"Ok Joel, nice screwing around!" She said.

"Unfortunately, I know not of who speak." The creature said.

Ellie reached for her bow and arrow and took aim at the creature.

"Please don't shoot Ellie!" He said.

"How do you-!"

He took out a photo, and gave it to Ellie. She put down her bow. It was a picture of a baby girl in the arms of a women who looked like her, and Marlene. In the center was, the creature that Ellie was talking to right now.

"Is that..." She asked.

"That is you, Ellie. Now yes, I knew your mother, and Marlene. They took you here so I could bless you. You had a gift that could be awakened." He said.

"Bless me? For freaking what?" Ellie asked.

"Well, your world was in ruin, and she-"

"So that's why I couldn't get infected!" Ellie said.

"When did you last see her?!" She asked.

"That was the last time I saw them." He said.

"Now, look at you, all grown up! She wanted you to be safe, out of everyone, you had the potential of being something no one else can." He said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, little rock...grandpa." Ellie said.

"I didn't tell you my name, I am Grand Pabbie, I am the leader of my people, the living rock." He said.

"HI ELLIE!" They all said.

She just gave a little wave.

"Now, who's Joel?" Pabbie asked.

"He's, well. He's like the dad I never had. And he is my protector, and my friend... He thought me so many things I could have never learned about if I wasn't with him." She said.

"Well, if he cares for you, then he would have followed you, am I right?" Pabbie said.

"Yeah, but where do I start?" Ellie asked.

"I know this place, but it will take a little while to travel to." Pabbie said.

"Are we talking hours, days? Months?!" Ellie asked.

"Well, tops it should be about two or three hours of walking non-stop." Pabbie said.

"Here."

He gave Ellie a map of directions to Arrendelle.

"I know this girl, who should be grown up by now. She is getting knighted as Queen, today to speak. She has platinum blonde hair, and her name is Elsa. You can't miss her!" Pabbie said.

"Ok, see you later, rock dudes and dudets!" Ellie said walking away.

"She seems nice, Pabbie. But are you sure she was the one?" One creature asked.

"I'm positive!" He said.

Ellie followed the maps directions and eventually reached a city. Which appeared to be less modern, and more lively. Ellie was surprised of the lack of infected or hunters on her journey.

**Present time...**

"So, that's what happened. Hmm, interesting Ellie..." Joel said.

"What the hell Joel? You don't believe me?" She said.

"I do. Hell, if this city is living like nothin' ever happened here. Then, I think I can buy that. I think." Joel said.

"Come on! I kind of want to go back to Tommy's!" Elsa said.

"Actually Ellie, we could stay, I got something else that you might enjoy." Joel said.

He pointed to the palace.

"You mean go in there? Ok, that'll be fun!" Ellie said.

"And we can't leave, the princess of this little town already asked me to." Joel said.

"Well, what the fuck are we waiting for, let's go!" Ellie said.

She began walking towards the palace, Joel followed.

"Ellie, let's try and make a good impression, ok? No aggressiveness, no rude comments, ok?" Joel said.

"Yeah, I hear you!" Ellie said.

They went into the palace, and they saw people in the front just looking at them oddly. They continued inside the palace, and Joel saw the same purple caped women, Elsa, and she was with Anna with that other young looking man.

"That's Elsa?" Ellie whispered to Joel.

"I reckon she doesn't look to happy." Joel whispered back.

"The party's over, close the gates." She said.

_"What the fuck, we just got here!" _Ellie said in her head.

"What did I ever do to you!" Anna yelled.

"Enough Anna!" Elsa yelled out.

"No why! Why do you shut me out, why do you shut the world out! What are you so afraid of?" Anna said.

"I said, ENOUGH!" Elsa said waving her hand.

Ice was then shot out of her hands, forming ice spikes against the crowd.

"Holy shit Joel." Ellie whispered to him.

"Ellie..." Joel whispered.

"Sorcery, I knew something dubious was going on here!" One man said.

Joel looked and saw a short man with a red stripe across his uniform.

"Elsa..." Anna said in shock.

Elsa then ran out of the door, heading outside. Anna was still shocked, but she turned to Joel.

"Good, you're here. Joel, can you help me get my sister, I don't know what's going on!" Anna said.

"Ok, just calm down, and we'll go and-"

He turned to where Ellie was supposed to be.

"Ellie?"

She was gone. The other man who was with Anna, along with Anna and Joel went after them.

"Hey son, who are you?" Joel said to the man.

"I'm Hans, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Now, we're dealing with the Queen!" He said.

"Alright son calm down, I have my little girl to care for as well!" Joel said.

They walked outside and found that Ellie was trying to talk to Elsa.

"No please, just stay away!" Elsa said.

"Hey Elsa, I met your little rock friends in this valley!" Ellie said.

"Just- Really? Sorry, you need to stay back!" Elsa said.

Behind Joel, Anna, and the man, was the short old uniformed man, along with two other men.

"Please, just stay away!" Elsa said accidentally shooting out ice, tripping the man.

"Monster! MONSTER!" He yelled out.

Ellie then kept following Elsa.

"ELLIE!" Joel screamed out.

"ELSA!" Hans and Anna screamed out.

Their running eventually led them towards a lake side. There was Ellie reaching out towards Elsa. Elsa turned to the lake, as she touched it, it started to freeze. She ran to the other side of the lake, then the whole lake was starting to freeze.

"How amazing was that!" Ellie said.

"Uh, Ellie, I think we've got bigger problems." Joel said pointing to the sky.

It started to snow. Joel reached into his backpack, and pulled out his winter jacket and put it on. Ellie did the same.


	3. Chapter 3: Up the Mountain

Joel and Ellie were standing there in shock, looking at the frozen lake. Then they went back to the palace with Hans and Anna.

"Are you alright, Ellie?" Joel said.

"No! Did you see that!" Ellie said.

Hans was asking the same thing to Anna.

"Are you alright?" Hans asked.

"No!" Anna said.

"Did you know?" Hans asked.

"No." Anna said.

The small uniformed man went up to Joel and Ellie.

"The queen has cursed this land, and your little girl must have done something to erg the queen!" He said to Joel

"I didn't do damn!" Ellie said.

"Who are you to raise your voice to the Duke of Weselton?" He said.

"Who am I? I am non of your damned business, and I'm going after her!" Ellie said.

"Ellie!" Joel said.

"Sorry, but I have to! I have no choice!" Ellie said.

"Why?!" Joel said.

Ellie took out the photo Pabbie gave to her.

"That little rock creature led me here, so I could talk to her." Ellie said.

"I would be glad for you to join me!" Anna said.

"Wait, are you a monster? Is there sorcery in you to?!" The Duke asked.

"No! I'm completely ordinary!" Anna said.

"Yes, she is! In a good way." Hans said.

"Your sister is a monster!" The Duke said.

"Bull!" Ellie said.

"She is not a monster!" Anna said.

"She nearly killed me!" The Duke said back.

"But you slipped on ice!" Hans said.

"OKAY!" Joel screamed out.

"This is no one's fault." Joel added.

"No, tonight was my fault, and I pushed her, so I must be the one to go after her!" Anna shouted out.

"Yes!" The duke said.

"Bring me my horse, and a horse for Ellie!" Anna said.

Two horses were brought, and Ellie and Anna got on them.

"Wait, Anna, it's too dangerous!" Hans said.

"Especially for her!" He added pointing to Ellie.

"I've been through much worse!" Ellie said.

"I want to go with you!" Hans said.

"I need you here, to care for Arrendelle." Anna said.

"My honor." Hans said.

"You know how to ride?" Anna asked Ellie.

"Know? Please, it's almost my life!" Ellie said.

"Why do you want to come so bad? You are welcome, but..." Anna said.

"I keep teaching her about always finding something to fight for, I guess this is it. Now Ellie, get off, I'm coming to! If Elsa is really important to you, then I'll be with you every step." Joel said.

"Hmm, okay." Ellie said.

Ellie got off the horse, and let Joel on the front saddle. Ellie got on the back.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna said as she got on her horse.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans asked.

"She's my sister, she would never hurt me!" Anna said.

Joel, Ellie and Anna rode off up towards the mountains.

**Later...**

The three have reached a particularly snowy part of the mountain.

"ELSA! ELSA!" They called out.

Then some snow fell off a tree, then the two horse got spooked and they ran away.

"No wait!" Anna screamed.

"Princess, I'm afraid we're walkin' the rest of the way." Joel said.

"How are you not cold!" Ellie said.

"I sort of am!" Anna said shivering.

"But I can endure." Anna said.

"Well, let's go!" Joel said.

"Hey, your watch is broken." Anna said to Joel.

"It was a gift, from someone very special, and I never take it off." Joel said.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Look, the past is in the past, we have to keep going." Joel said.

**Much later...**

The three came upon a hill, and saw this log cabin at the bottom. Anna fell down into a river, and her dress was frozen.

"Coldcoldcoldcoldcoldcoldcold."

"Well, I guess you shouldn't have went off right away." Joel said.

They went up to the cabin, there was a sign that was covered in snow.

"Wondering Oaken's Trading Post." Anna read.

A mini sign attached to it revealed something else.

"Ooh, and Sauna!" Anna added.

Anna went inside.

"Alright, Ellie, I'm gonna go in there for supplies." Joel said.

"Get something to eat!" Ellie said.

Joel walked in to see this big looking man, and Anna in a corner carrying boots and a dress.

"The only ones to be out in this storm is you and that fellow dear." The man said.

"Hoo hoo! Big summer blowout!" The man said.

"Howdy..." Joel said.

Then behind him, was a man, with his mouth covered. And to Joel, his voice sounded familiar.

"Oh hey, Joel, funny seeing you here." The man said.

"Kristoff." Joel said.

"Even this fellow, Hoo hoo! Big summer blowout!" The salesman said.

Kristoff went to the desk of the salesman.

"Carrots, behind you." He said to Anna.

"Where could all the snow in July be coming from?" The salesman asked.

"The North Mountain." Kristoff said.

He reached down to grab some carrots.

"Alright, that'll be forty."

"Forty? No, ten!" Kristoff said.

"Well, this is from our winter department, and supply and demand have a big problem." The salesman said.

"Want to talk supply and demand, I sell ice for a living!" Kristoff said.

"Oh, well that's, um, that's unfortunate." Anna said.

"Still forty, but I'll throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo!" The salesman said waving to the sauna.

A family was in there, and waved back. Joel and Anna waved.

"Ok, so what was happening on the north mountain? Was it magical?" Anna asked.

Kristoff lifted his face mask.

"Yes! Now back away, while I deal with this crook!" Kristoff said.

The salesman stood up.

"What did you call me?" He said.

He picked up Kristoff and threw him out.

"Alright, I'll get you the boots, and the dress, ya?" The salesman said to Anna.

Anna decided to pay for the carrots and the equipment. Then she went to go change, and Joel was left alone.

"Alright, pleasure doin' business with ya." Joel said.

"Wait." The man said.

Anna went into another room to change, and Joel went up to the man.

"Yeah?" Joel asked.

"I like you, big and strong, almost like me! So, I would like to make it up to you. What do you need?" The salesman asked.

Joel took out his bow and arrow to show.

"Well, you got any arrows?" Joel asked.

"Why yes, here."

He reached under his desk and gave Joel five arrows.

"I don't have to pay for this?" Joel asked.

"No." The salesman said.

Joel reached in his bag, and pulled out a pack of sugar.

"Here, I want you to have some." Joel said giving it to him.

"Well, thank you! You're a good fellow!" The salesman said.

Anna was done, so she headed back outside.

"Alright, wish us luck." Joel said heading out the door.

"Ellie, what's going on? Where's Anna?" Joel asked.

Ellie pointed to a shed.

"Well, she said she has a plan. It has something to do with that ice guy." Ellie said.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunite

Anna had already went into the shed where Kristoff was, so Joel and Ellie were left outside to talk.

"So, Ellie. About your photograph?" Joel asked.

"Well, what about it?" She asked.

"That little creature on the picture knew Marlene? And, that child, it's you ain't it? Is that why you're special?" Joel asked.

"I don't know what to say, you kind of read my mind." Ellie said estonished.

"Okay then, go on, take your time. Remember, I'm here every step of the way." Joel said.

"Alright, where do I start..." Ellie said slowly.

"Ellie?"

"Him and my mom are the reason I can't get infected. The answers were there all along Joel!" Ellie said.

"So, we need to find them! If they couldn't allow you to get infected, then-"

"NO! He also said I could be someone else that no one couldn't. So, I don't know Joel." Ellie said.

"Alright Ellie, well we need to focus now. We find Anna's sister, then we can also go to, wherever those creatures are and ask if the infection can be stopped." Joel said.

"Now you're talking!" Ellie said.

Anna came out with Kristoff, along with his reindeer Sven, and they said he'll be the one to take them up the mountain. They got on his sleigh, and attached Sven, and began their journey up.

**Eventually...**

It was dark up the mountain, Kristoff stopped for a second.

"Wait." He said.

He held up a lamp and listened.

"What the heck is out there?" Ellie asked.

"Wolves. GO SVEN!" Kristoff said.

While Kristoff and Anna were arguing about Hans and true love, Joel and Ellie were left to take care of the wolves. Ellie took out her switchblade, and Joel took out an iron pipe and had some Molotov's handy. They were able to hold back a couple of wolves, but then Joel fell off the sled, still hanging on to a rope.

"JOEL!" Ellie screamed.

"Hang on!" Kristoff said.

Ellie then saw a cliff, with another snowy hill on the other side.

"Oh shit!" Ellie screamed.

"Jump Sven!" Anna said.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff said.

"JUMP SVEN!" He yelled.

Sven jumped, and it resulted in them reaching the other side, but the sleigh and Joel were seen falling to the bottom of the cliff, and the sled exploded.

"I just payed it off." Kristoff said to himself.

He started to slip, but Anna threw a pickax with rope attached to it, and pulled Kristoff up.

"JOEL!" Ellie screamed.

"I'm alright!" Joel said.

"Are you hurt?!" Kristoff said.

"I'm fine, I just missed the sleigh, that's all!" Joel screamed back.

"I'll try and make my way back up to you!" Joel screamed.

"OKAY! Don't do anything stupid!" Ellie said.

**Joel...**

"I'll try." Joel said to himself.

He began to try and find a way back to the top, he found a cave. He got inside and turned on his flashlight. He then noticed spores coming from deep inside.

"Damn spores." He said while putting on his gas mask.

"There's gotta be infected around here." He thought to himself.

He took out his bow and arrow just to be sure.

**Later...**

Joel had reached a far and high point in the cave, and found a body with a firefly logo. There were three things: a voice recorder, a shotgun, and a pistol. He picked up the guns and played the recorder.

"I'm...I'm stuck. Separated from my fellow fireflies. The Queen is dead. Our leader Marlene, just gone. We're left alone to find a cure for the god forsaken sickness. I'm heard infected but I can't see them, they can't see me. I should, should just hope the fireflies can find the light. And find me."

Joel just got up, then he heard a familiar sound.

"Damn clickers..." He said to himself.

He noticed four clickers running at him, he took out a Molotov and burned them all._  
_

"Why ain't there infected anywhere else?" He thought to himself.

He found some light coming from the other side of the cave, he went toward it and fell out.

**5 minutes later...**

"Hello!"

Joel was hearing a voice, he opened his eyes and saw a small snowman.

"Hi!" It said.

He took off his mask and put it back in his bag.

"So, am I dead?" Joel asked.

"I just saw you sliding out from a nearby hill, and I brought you here! Along with others help." He said.

"Name?" Joel asked.

"Oh right. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said.

"Alright, so who are these others you speak of, Olaf?" Joel asked.


End file.
